The Avenue Soap Wiki
'' The Avenue ''(acronymised as either 'TA', or by its project code 'AVE') is a Lit forum serial drama created in December 2011 by the production company eventually known as Red Lion Pictures (RLP). This company has had several names and staff over the years, but since 2015, consists only of Noxy and founder Ross. The original version of the project (now retroactively known as The Avenue 1.0) ran for 167 episodes from 19th December 2011-19th December 2016 - exactly five years (although its demise was not announced until a year later, 19th December 2017). This makes it the third most volumous project on Lit in terms of episodes, behind'' (Noxy project) These Days 1.0'' (173 episodes) and unbeaten title holder Uncertain Nights (270 episodes) - a project which also involved Noxy and Ross. In January 2017, RLP relased a statement on Lit (known as Writers Express until 28th December 2017) announcing that the project was to 'take an extended break'. However, in a new statement posted on 19th December 2017 - the project's sixth anniversary, and a year to the day since the most recent episode was published - it was revealed that the project had come to an end. This decision was in part due to Noxy and Ross feeling that five years to the day was a good point to draw a line, but also because a brand-new version of the project had been in discussion and development for some time, beginning in 2016. Hence, RLP wanted to put the project on ice to make a final decision about whether to continue with the then current version, or start afresh. In the end they chose to do the latter. As such, the original version is now retroactively referred to as The Avenue 1.0, whilst the contemporary version - which will begin on 20th April 2018 in AVE time but 3rd September 2018 real time, for a five-episode run - will simply be known as The Avenue. It is intended that The Avenue will become the first project on Lit ever to publish five episodes per month in a five-day strand, to reflect its 'AVE time' publishing schedule of five episodes per week. The project is set in 2020, which means when it starts, continuity will actually be around 18 months ahead of real time. Over time this will recede, and at the propsed publication rate, the project will reach real time in 2022, before eventually falling four years behind real time in the long term. The Avenue 1.0 Main article: The Avenue 1.0 Title Card The title card depicts a blurred backdrop of the fictional overground Tube station of Catford Grove in Catford, Lewisham, SE London. The logo uses the word 'the' stacked on top of the word 'avenue' in the southeast corner of the title card, a nod to both the soap's London setting, and the southeast of London itself, in a Walkway Bold font which is coloured yellow, the project's trademark colour since 2014. A number of title cards were experimented with before this one. Theme Tune The theme tune to this contemporary version of The Avenue is not one of those used in The Avenue 1.0. It is an instrumental cover version of the song 'When We Were Young' by The Killers (2006). RLP agreed on using a 'warm, jangly and lively' cover version as they felt the original version of this song was 'too rocky'. Sets The Avenue consists of a wide variety of sets; these principally include the following: *Bellisimo! (Italian restaurant) *Call The Shots (bar) *Catford Academy (secondary school) *Nosh (café) *The Red Lion (pub) *Yes, Lets! (lettings agent) Current Cast (alphabetical order, forename first)